Just a bit Psychotic
by AnimeMangaGeek
Summary: Annabelle Henderson seems to be made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. However, behind those innocent eyes lies pure insanity, as well as a mysterious maid assisting her. Is there more than meets the eye to the Henderson household? Sebastian x OC


_ There was a warm tingle around the girl's small body. Is this the feeling of death? Thought the girl to herself as she opened her eyes slowly. She was in a black void that seemed to have neither an end nor a bottom. She was bounded by white stings which had blood slowly trickling down them. She was wearing her tattered brown shirt and pants as she was wearing before. Then the girl heard a voice which calmed her down._

_ "I see… you do realize the contract has been sealed and you can never turn back to your past life?" The voice said, its chilling voice echoing through the jet black void. The girl thought for a few moments then nodded._

_ "Yes, I do wish to seal the contract. I know what I want and nothing will change my mind." The girl responded as the string began to unwind around her limbs. She felt herself slipping and began to panic, her body trembling with fear. _

_ "Very well, my dear. Let the contract be sealed …" The voice trailed off with a ghostly chuckle as the girl slipped away from the strings. The girl let out a shrill scream as she plunged into the bottomless pit of darkness as the chuckle faded away slowly._

* * *

"Milady… milady?"

The blond-haired girl woke up instantly and quickly grabbed the letter opener on the side table beside her bed. She held it a hair away from the black-haired maid's forehead. The maid was just about to touch the young girl's arm to wake her up. The maid blinked her eyes a few times then a grin spread across her face. The maid backed away and began to pour tea into a quite fancy cup. The blond girl breathed heavily and had a panicked look on her face like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Today's morning tea is Assam with plenty of milk. Breakfast is poached eggs and toast with strawberry jam, then an array of sausages to your choosing. The tea is to soothe you from your… _quite_ unpleasant dream." The maid said, pushing the tray closer to the blond girl. The girl gave a sigh of relief and sipped the tea, though she was still slightly shaking.

"T-Thank you, Monika. I needed this..." The girl said and continued to sip the tea. Monika smiled and went over to then closet. She pulled out a blue and white dress and a pair of blue high heels. Monika walked back over to the blond who stood up after having a bit of breakfast. "So, what's today's schedule?" The girl asked as Monika laid the dress down on the bed.

"Today's schedule is the same learning schedule as every other day from 9:00am to 11:30am, and then you have miscellaneous errands in town from 12:00pm to 3:00pm. Then at 5:00pm you have fencing lessons and end the day with piano and 7:30pm." Monika said as she dressed her mistress and put on her shoes.

"Very well." The blond replied as Monika as she slipped on the girl's last blue heel. Monika stood up and began to walk out of the room. The girl grabbed the letter opener beside her and chucked it at Monika's head. A split second before it hit her Monika grabbed the blade between two fingers. Monika smiled and looked at the girl who was grinning a bit.

"My, my, somebody's a bit _violent_ today, aren't you Miss Annabelle? Has that dream you awoken from made you become a killer, and this early in the morning?" Monika questioned and Annabelle smiled from ear to ear.

"Just making sure you're still in top condition. I don't want the slightest imperfection on you, even when we are at the mansion. I would never be allowed to show my face anywhere again if you slipped up in public." Annabelle replied, giving a playful smile. Monika gave a warm smile to Annabelle and walked out of the room, Annabelle leaving shortly after to go to her office.

* * *

"Milady, do I have permission to enter? I received a letter from your mother just now." Monika called to Annabelle, softly knocking on the door. Annabelle looked up from her work and a smile brightened up her face.

"Yes, come in." Annabelle replied. Monika walked in holding a tray in her hand and opening the door with her other. Annabelle eagerly tapped her fingers on the desk and her legs jumping as Monika walked up.

"This letter was delivered at exactly 8:06a.m. this morning, but I knew it would be best to let you sleep." Monika held out the tray to Annabelle and Annabelle grabbed it quickly, reaching for the letter opener. Annabelle had been waiting for a letter from Marion all morning, nearly dying from the anticipation. She opened it swiftly and read the letter.

_ Dear Annabelle,_

_I regret to inform you I must stay in France a bit while longer than I excepted. I may not be back for at least another week by the time you read this. You also will have to go to a meeting with the Earl Phantomhive on the 19th, along with other errands. I know I will miss our special plans, but I promise I will have a wonderful gift for you when I get back, so be good and don't cause trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother Marion_

Annabelle hopes faded away and her smile turned into a tiny frown as she read the dreadful news. Annabelle put the letter down and slammed her face on the desk angrily. Monika carefully picked up the letter and Annabelle looked up with one eye emerald from the dark cave of her arms.

"Mother said she would be home tomorrow. We were going to spend the whole day together, just the two of us." Annabelle whispered softly, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Monika rubbed Annabelle's blond hair and Annabelle looked up.

"I'm sure your mother is just as upset as you are about your plans being canceled. Just watch, she will come home apologizing to you deeply for her absence, I'm certain about it." Monika reassured Annabelle, giving her a warm smile. Annabelle smiled back and sat up.

"You're right. Keep positive... maybe I can squeeze in a game of chess later between errands and fencing." Annabelle chimed, clapping her hands together happily. Monika smiled softly and bowed to Annabelle.

"Anything you desire, milady." Monika walked out of the room with the tray and closed the door behind her. Annabelle was Monika's owner and queen, and it was she duty to grant even her most obscure wishes. As long as her prey remained marked, Monika will do this.

* * *

"Kyrie, have you finished attending to the roses? I asked you to water them this morning." Monika called to the young girl who jumped at the black-haired maid's words. Her very light purple hair was tied into a ponytail, a small blue clip holding her bangs back, and she blinked her lavender eyes. She wore a long brown dress with and apron and a bag slung around her body. She held a rake in one hand and stood to attention to Monika.

"Oh, the roses... well... I, uh, saw a rabbit to I chased it, but then I got so sleepy and, uh..." Kyrie stuttered nervously, trembling in fear. To her, Monika was the scariest thing that has ever walked this Earth, even more scary the the Devil himself.

"Kyrie, I don't understand why you even have this job." Monika put one hand on her forehead in frustration.

"I'm s-so sorry, Miss Monika! Please don't tell miss Annabelle! I'll, uh... do anything you want, I promise! I'll even tell Landon to sneak a cake more you! Anything!" Kyrie begged Monika, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Monika thought for a moment and looked down at the 14 year-old.

"Get to work right away, no breaks or getting off task." Kyrie's eyes lighted up with hope and she nodded to Monika, running off to do her work. Kyrie was good at working, but she had the attention span of a Nat. Monika just shook her head in frustration and made her way back into the mansion.

* * *

Monika walked down the hall to the kitchen, when a loud bark arose from the kitchen, in a rather harsh tone.

"You filthy frog!" The voice barked, then the sound of something being thrown into the wall followed it. Monika walked closer to the kitchen to investigate and slowly opened the door.

A very short boy about sixteen with very dark brown hair and one brown eye was standing across the kitchen island. He was wearing an eye patch over his other eye, eye glasses, and a chef's outfit consisting of a white rolled-up sleeve shirt, an apron, and black slacks. He appeared to extremely steamed at the moment.

A man with wavy blond hair and eye glasses rose up from behind the other side of the island. He had blue eyes and was wearing the Henderson butler's outfit, and was holding a fork was held tight his hand, ready to throw it.

"Percy, Landon, what is going on in here?" Monika asked the two men, putting one hand on her hip impatiently.

"He tried to kill me! Little brat!" Landon snapped at Monika, eying Percy who had his arms folded and was scowling.

"He took my eye patch! He was lucky I am not good at aim..." Percy mumbled, looking to the side. Monika turned her head to the wall which had a knife sticking in it. She turned back to the two and glared at them. Both cowardly backed up an inch like Monika had a gun in her hand aimed at them.

"Landon, you should be dusting the library _away_ from the kitchen. Percy, get back to preparing today's lunch and stop throwing sharp objects at the wall. You both are quite lucky Annabelle hasn't seen this." Monika ordered the two. Landon scrambled to his feet and ran out as fast as he could. Percy went straight back to chopping up potatoes, as he was preparing for lunch.

"Music to my ears." Monika smiled and pulled the knife out of the wall swiftly. She set it down on the kitchen counter and left the room, Percy not even daring to look back at the real monster of the house.

* * *

"Now to deal with _her_..." Monika mumbled to herself, glancing down at the young girl sleeping on the plush couch. Her caramel hair with slight orange streaks was pulled back into a rather messy ponytail. She was wearing a maid's outfit with a rusty heart-shaped locket that hung on her neck. She was curled up and she didn't seem to be waking up anything soon.

Monika let out a heavy sigh and tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl slightly opened her eyes and muttered a few incoherent things, since she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Ngh... I'll do it later..." The girl muttered, and Monika gave an angry smile. She pulled the girl up by her ponytail, making the girl wake up instantly. The girl screamed in pain as the black-haired maid pulled her to her feet.

"H-Hey! Watch the hair; I just got a good wash in it, and I don't want it ruined!" The girl wailed, opening her golden eyes instantly. She glanced up at a very irritated Monika and chuckled a bit. "Oh... hey Monika... you look lovely today. Did you do something new with your hair?"

"I had to deal with all the servants this morning. The last thing I need is to deal with you, Kristen. I'm surprised Lady Marion or Annabelle hasn't fired you yet..." Monika snapped at Kristen, letting her hair go and Kristen falling back onto the couch.

"I'll go back to work..." Kristen muttered, getting up and grabbing the broom that was leaning the against the couch. Kristen stormed off into another room and Monika rubbed her temples. Kristen was the only American servant, but she was also the laziest worker. Despite her laziness she somehow kept her job, since Kristen was more of a sister to Annabelle than a worker.

"Ugh, I just wish they would all... never mind about them, I need to and give Annabelle her violin lessons. If I showed her how stressed I am with the workers she'll throw a fit, and possibly break another window." Monika put a pleasant smile on her face and went to go serve her mistress.


End file.
